The Bet
by Mattycollns13
Summary: When Xavier Woods challenges Becky with a bet to be able to speed the process of reappearing on UpUpDownDown she must find someone who doesn't play video games and teach them. There is one person who Becky always goes to for everything anyway. Good thing she meets the requirements.


"So let me get this straight," Becky ran a hand through her fiery orange hair. Her face scrunching up, annoyed at the man in front of her who was, in his defense, looking apologetic. "To get back on your show I have to win a bet?" Xavier Woods nodded emphatically. He did pretty much everything emphatically, but that wasn't the point.

"The people loved you on the show. Your two episodes were some of our highest viewed yet, but I have requests from just about everyone on the roster and I can't keep up with the demand. So in the spirit of competition, you do the bet and you'll be welcomed back for another episode or two of Superstar Savepoint." Xavier tried to smile encouragingly at her, but she just narrowed her eyes at him making him deflate a bit. After a few moments of their (one-sided) stare down she sighed bringing Xavier's infectious smile back to his face.

"What's the bet?" She asked defeated. She really enjoyed her time on UpUpDownDown and loved playing video games with Xavier and all the other recurring members of the show. Plus she got to talk about her life in the business and before that with someone who understood what it was like and not some snobby reporter who cared about dating rumors. Who cares whom she was dating? She wanted to answer questions about her ability in the ring and how she got there. If she had to win a bet to get back on a show that treated her with respect and let her play awesome video games at work, she would win the damn bet.

"Okay, so I said 'just about everyone on the roster' but, -" he paused for dramatic effect. This is why Becky liked hanging out with him and the other New Day Guys; they were similar to her in the fact that their characters on television were similar to their actual personality that you could rarely tell the difference. "-not everyone plays, and that's a damn shame. So I want you to find someone you know doesn't play and train them. Train them like a Jedi Master would. Then I'll have them on the show with you and they'll take me on in the game you trained them on." He looked at her for a reaction. When he didn't seem satisfied with her motivation he held out a finger, telling her to withhold judgment. "And if they beat me, not only do you get to be on the show whenever you want, and shove a strawberry pie me in the face, but you will get to host an episode. You'll have total control."

Becky slowly felt her eyebrows rising into her hairline. She liked challenges, it was part of what made her a great wrestler, but the caveats at the end really added to the intrigue. She smiled and stuck her hand out for Xavier to shake. As they shook she pulled him in close for an intimidating stare him down, "You are gonna regret this. That pie is going in your face. It's going to be _berry_ satisfying." She grinned, very proud of that pun while Xavier just groaned and dropped her hand.

"I set you up for that didn't I?" He looked at her trying to look put upon, but the small smile tugging at his lips told her that he didn't mind her puns. Which always makes a person more likeable in her book.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." She grinned at him, "So I just have to pick someone I know. Anyone as long as they don't play?" He nodded and she grinned madly, the person she would be training immediately popped into her head. She ran down the corridors of the arena they were at calling behind her that she was off to win the bet.

The problem with going to new arenas all the time is that you never know your way around too well. Safe to say she was just running around like an orange blur looking for a certain someone that was being annoyingly hard to find. But, when she rounded a corner, she caught a glimpse of the blonde she was looking for. Thank god she had that pink in her hair. There were too many blondes around here. She turned back around quickly, her shoes squeaking against the concrete as she tried to slow herself down enough to make the turn. "Natty!"

Natalya spun around at the noise, just in time to grab Becky's shoulders and stop her from tackling both of them to the floor. "Whoa, slow down there, Bex! You look like you're running away from one of those dinosaurs you're always talking about."

Becky grinned at her friend, someone she had known for ten years, they had knew each other very well and she knew that Natalya would definitely be up for this. Or at least, she would be after Becky turned the puppy dog eyes on her. Natty could never deny Becky something after that. Her face must have shown something because Natalya narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no, I know that look. What do you want?" Becky pouted at this, but Natalya was having none of it and just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Becky sighed. She might as well get to the point.

"I need your help with something. I'll love you forever if you help me." Natty smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You already do love me forever. You've told me enough. TJ is actually concerned." Becky scoffed at her, waving away the thought of her husband.

"But it's important!" Becky grabbed her arm and jumped up and down like a child. Natty was a sucker for this. Natalya sighed causing Becky to grin. She was winning.

"What do you need help with?" Becky began to drag her back towards the way she had come. Xavier still had his system set up in the room and she could use it while The New Day had their match and segment. Then she could borrow someone else's game system and crash at Natty's place for a few nights. It was the perfect plan and with her expertise at Mortal Combat she could make Natty a great player. She might not be able to beat Xavier, but just getting someone on his show and trained in gaming would get her back on for a couple episodes.

"Okay so you know Woods' show for YouTube?" Natty nodded her head. Everyone knew about UpUpDownDown. It was the talk of all the catering tables. Xavier wasn't exaggerating when he said everyone was looking to get a piece of the action. "Well if I wanna be on there again, you saw my episodes right, oh gosh it was so fun, and I have to train someone who doesn't play video games."

Natalya gave her a strange look, "You mean, you wanna teach me how to play video games?" Becky grinned brightly and shook her head up and down, her hair flying back and forth like it did when she headbanged in the ring. Natalya sighed and seemed to think on it before glancing at Becky whom had put her bottom lip out and looked up through her lashes. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Natalya stamped her foot on the ground like she was upset and grunted, "Fine."

Becky let out a whoop of victory before grabbing Natalya's hand and dragging her back the way Becky had sprinted from. Natalya let herself be pulled smiling fondly before realization set in. "Wait you mean your going to teach me now?"

"Train you, technically. But yeah, is that a problem? You don't have anything else tonight, right?" She had stopped and looked back at Natty with furrowed eyebrows, but eyes still full of hope. Dammit, even if Natty had something else to do she would skip it.

"No, was just surprised. I'm probably not gonna be any good." Becky laughed, bright and mirth-filled.

"Oh, most definitely. But that is why I'm going to train you in my super secret ways." Natalya rolled her eyes before her eyes traveled down to what Becky was wearing. "You're wearing my shirt." It wasn't a question, yet at the same time there was that disbelief that might as well have made it a question.

Becky looked down at herself as if she had forgotten what she had worn, "Oh, well of course. This is like one of my favorites. Gotta represent my favorite current superstar." Becky gave her a blinding smile before grabbing her hand again and pulling her along once again.

Natalya could tell she was smiling like a goof without looking in a mirror. There were only a few people who could make her smile like this and one of them was Becky freakin' Lynch. They soon came to a room that held a console, a couple of controllers and a television. Becky almost threw her onto the couch and turned on the TV and the PlayStation. She plopped herself next to Natalya and handed her a controller.

Becky just told her what buttons did what thing and said that the rest could be learned by just playing. Natalya just sat there trying to process everything she was being told about this Mortal Combat game. She didn't really want to do this, but it would make Becky happy, and that was enough for her to at least try.

"I can't believe it…" Becky was sitting there, only twenty minutes later her controller discarded into her lap. "How are you this good? You've never played this before, right?" Natalya had a sheepish smile on her face. Becky had won the first round, but since then Natalya had won every single match. Some even had been flawless victories.

"This is my first time I swear. You're a good teacher and I pick up things fast." She shrugged her shoulders. Becky just couldn't take her eyes off the screen, her mouth still wide open. Becky was a good player. Not the best, but a decent one. Natalya reached over and pushed her chin up, effectively closing her mouth. This seemed to snap Becky out of her trance. Her eyes flicked over to Natalya and they her look quickly changed into one of glee.

"Oh this is perfect! I'll win the bet for sure now! Woods won't even see it coming!" She clapped her hands together before hugging Natalya to her tightly. "You're the best Natty, you always come through for me!" Natalya just smiled, dropping her own controller to wrap her arms around Becky in return.

"I'll always try my hardest Bex. You know that."


End file.
